goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Big top team and candy gang see henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand
Transcript Sophie: hey guys, Alamo drafthouse is that way! (Kids cheering) Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Avengers: Endgame, you were supposed to watch the Secret of NIMH! so you did not no Ice Age trilogy on DVD for you! When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age Trilogy on FX to Barney on PBS Kids! Andy Panda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Movie Guy: Welcome to the Alamo Drafthouse theatre? what movie would you like to see? CJ: Can me and my friends have those tickets to see Henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand please? Movie Guy: yes! here you go! ALL: Thanks! Lydia: big top team, go to screen 6, this is where henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand is, while we get something to eat for the movie Food manager: welcome to the snack area, what would you like to eat Sophie: can we get some toffee popcorns me and for the groups to share with us, Milky Way magic stars for me, Cadbury buttons for the group to share, and oasis summer fruits for me and the group Food manager: here you go Sophie: guys, wait here while I get pick n mix (She chooses the candy which is sweet bananas, blue bonbons, foam hearts and giant snowies) Sophie: let’s go! (At screen 6, the commercials and trailers end) Announcer: children! And parents, grab your attention doesn’t it? A little bit of darkness, helps you focus on every little detail of my voice. Muuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhaaaaaaaa! It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking, so sit back, get ready, and switch off your phone. And no nose picking, yes I mean you at the back Sophie: are you guys excited to see that film? All: (except Sophie) yes! (The film starts) (Nick and Perry enters) Nick: look, kids, we want to watch girls trip Sophie: nick, Perry, can you leave? Perry: what? You kids are dumb, we want to watch girls trip Leon: sorry, we’re not watching girls trip, we’re watching h&j and the searching for the kablammy wand Nick: you know what, big top team, i’m Sending you all except the candy gang to the BND logos Terri: don’t do it, nick (Nick and Perry sends the big top gang) (At the black screen) Denzel: oh no, why are we sent here Nick: (offscreen) that’s what you get for not letting us watch girls trip, and all of you will be jumpscared by the masks (At screen 6) Sophie: what the heck is wrong, you alien dogs, how dare you send the big top team to the BND logo! Captain America: nick and Perry, how dare you send the big top gang to the BND logo, that’s it, when we’re going home, you will be forced to watch Adventure Time for your punishment! Nick and Perry: (running while crying) Sophie: big top gang! Your back! Cariba: yes, that terrible mask hurt us Sophie: anyways, now nick and Perry are gone, I hope my favourite part when h&j sings the wash song will be cool! Look! They’re at the ocean shell beach while (Cut outside) Sophie: that was a cool movie! Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:The big top team and candy gang’s ungrounded days Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series